


So What Did You Expect After That Mission Anyway

by GWhite



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate SG1
Genre: Gen, SeventhCircleofHellChallenge, ourdumbassideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWhite/pseuds/GWhite
Summary: Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti are chilling out in a dive, drinking a cold one, after the first mission to Abydos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	So What Did You Expect After That Mission Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> For a friendly challenge. Hope it works
> 
> SG-Kree challenge prompt Stargate, Kawalsky, Ferretti, “Don’t be an ass”

Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti sat around a table in the back of a local dive near the Denver airport drinking cheap beer and hoping to hell someone would pull the plug on the juke box blaring country and western music into the mostly empty, smokey room. The rest of the guys had already left. They had planes to catch back to Hurlburt. Kawalsky and Ferretti weren’t heading out until tomorrow morning. Early. Too early to be sitting there getting drunk on their butts.

“Man,” Kawalsky snickered, leaning across the table toward Lou “do you see that brunette that just came in?” 

Ferretti turned around, ogled the woman in the short leather skirt for a minute, then turned back. “So? I’m a married man, brother. I don’t see anything except my Lucy’s sweet ass.”

“You are so whipped, Lou. How the hell did you get to be my friend anyway?”

Lou took a pull from the glass in front of him, “You couldn’t resist my good looks and ripped abs.”

“Well, hell yeah, buddy, but then you went and married Lucy for that sweet ass.” Charlie drained his glass. “No way am I letting that get away,” he said, getting up from the table and heading toward the brunette and as much trouble as he could get into in one night.

Lou only half watched the Charlie Charm Show going on at the bar. He was still on edge; hell, they all were, after returning from their last mission. He’d never expected to be going on a mission with Jack O’Neill again, not after what the man had gone through. Jack, Charlie, and Lou went back a long way, all the way to Iraq and Desert Storm, where they’d been part of a special forces team. That was until their CO had left Jack behind and he’d spent four months in an Iraqi prison. 

Lou took another drink and glanced over at Charlie, who was now escorting the leather skirt girl to the postage stamp dance floor. 

Yeah, that had been the pits for all of them. Lou was furious when they found out Jack was still alive and a prisoner. He and Charlie had raised holy hell for weeks trying to get the CO to let them go get him. But that didn’t happen, and Jack had eventually been freed by friendlies trying to get one of their own out. He’d been a mess, though. Starved, beaten, drugged until he was addicted, and probably other things that made Lou move uncomfortably on the bench just thinking about. Thing was, Charlie had been out with another team, and only Lou had been there when Jack was brought into the field hospital. Jack had never been quite the same after that. He was still a sarcastic bastard, but after that he’d started pulling in. Lou shook his head. 

Charlie’s laugh filtered through the C&W song. Man, you could not keep that guy from finding the humor in anything. Not that he didn’t have a sarcastic edge himself. Lou guessed they all did to some degree, sarcastic and maybe a little dark. Hell, who wouldn’t, after everything they’d seen and done.  
Lou watched as Charlie slid his hand firmly on the Leather Skirt’s glutes and pulled her hard against him. Lou emptied his glass. It wouldn’t be long now. Leather Skirt was either going to take Charlie home or slap his face sideways.

Lou signed to the waitress for two more beers, one for him, one for Charlie. Yeah, Jack hadn’t been the same, but Charlie hadn’t changed any. The three of them weren’t as close as they used to be. After what happened to Jack’s kid, Lou had been surprised to get called in by his CO and told Jack had asked for him on a special mission. Lou was no stranger to heavily classified missions, but he’d been surprised to learn Jack himself had asked for him and Charlie, among others. A bigger surprise had been realizing that Charlie didn’t know anything about Jack’s kid. Well, if Jack wasn’t going to say anything, it sure wasn’t Lou’s place.

Lou looked over at the dance floor. Charlie had wrapped himself like saran wrap around Leather Skirt, who was still in the game.

The waitress put a fresh beer down in front of Lou and slid the other next to Charlie’s empty glass. Lou took a sip. 

It was good and cold. Not like that planet. God that place had been hot. And sandy. Lou shook his head. Those kids, though, they were alright. He just hoped they stayed that way. Them, and Daniel Jackson, who had stayed behind to bury the Stargate.

Who would have thought that he, Lou Ferretti, husband to Lucy, father of two, warrior extraordinaire, friend to few, lethal enemy, would be going through a big puddle that scrambled his atoms, to another planet. He felt a shiver as he remembered the moment he realized the geeky archeologist didn’t know how to get them home. Well, he’d never had any trouble letting anyone know how he felt, and Danny boy had managed to duck the suitcase full of books Lou threw at him. But Jackson had pulled it together in the end. Thank God.

Lou was almost as pissed at Jack when he found out about the bomb. Hell, he hadn’t signed on this mission to get his ass blown up with a nuke in the hands of man intent on suicide. He should have known what was going on when he saw Jack at Cheyenne Mountain. He was a cold, lethal, bastard-a real dead man walking. Lou figured he’d be the same if one of his kids had shot himself with his service weapon. He was surprised Jack made it back in one piece. Something on that planet had changed him.

Charlie slid into the booth, grabbed the cold one in front of him and held it to his reddened cheek.

“Kawalsky, you got to quite slapping your face like that.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get that close, my friend.” Charlie leaned over the table and punched Lou’s shoulder.

“If I had,” Lou paused for effect, “I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, she’d use one of those lethal heels to kick you under the table.” Charlie rolled the glass around on his injured cheek.

Lou leaned back and grinned. “I’d be cozied up somewhere else enjoying the fruits of my labors.”

Charlie chugged a drink. “Really? You think you’re that good?”

“Of course I’m that good. I’m the one that has a girl, You’re the Neanderthal still trying to bag one” he said, stabbing a finger at his friend. “And don’t you think you are going to get close to mine.”

Charlie drained his beer, slammed down the glass, and stood, none too steady on his feet. He looked toward Leather Skirt with intent. “I’m going to show you just how a real man gets a woman.” 

Lou sighed. Charlie and three beers were ok. Charlie and four beers could be a handsy bastard with no respect. Charlie and six beers could turn from nice to belligerent in less than a second. 

“Come on, bro,” Lou said, standing up and throwing some bills on the table. “Don’t be an ass. We need to get outta here if we want to be in any shape to make that 5 am flight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea to extend this into SG-1. We’ll see if that happens.


End file.
